


Darkness for final

by Rumless



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumless/pseuds/Rumless
Summary: 《永夜的降临》，漫威全员权游auABO设定，虐，结局未定





	1. 天启一世

**Author's Note:**

> 序言  
> We live in an age of darkness.   
> A world full of fear, hate and intolerance.  
> But in every age there are those who fight against it...

※

“恩·沙巴·努尔”

“恩·沙巴·努尔”

“恩·沙巴·努尔”

国王亲征，长达七年的奥斯维辛之战告终，人类俯首称臣退居苦寒的北境荒芜之地，变种人大军凯旋归来，重返王城君临。“战争骑士”埃里克·兰谢尔身为御林铁卫，收缴利剑三千，筑成铁王座献与天启一世恩·沙巴·努尔，并操纵铁王座悬浮半空，供天启端坐其上进临君城，迎接万民敬仰。骑马紧随其后的是“饥荒”、“瘟疫”二位骑士，而本该随侍天启左右的四骑士之首“死亡”却不知所踪。

即使是变种人、人类及“先民”的国王，七国统治者暨全境守护者，天启一世恩·沙巴·努尔也感到诧异，不禁侧头询问身旁的“战争”，“‘死亡’在哪？”

一身紫红战甲的“战争”一时间也答不上来，只得从半空降回地上，单膝跪地请罪，如实禀告，“Your Grace，‘死亡’深夜擅离营帐，彻夜未归。”

天启也没多在意，只是摆了摆手，“罢了，随他去吧！”

哪知话音未落，身着白色神使长袍之人却已自行现了身，“Your Grace，天使长在此。”收敛羽翼落在天启身边的正是“死亡”沃伦·沃辛顿三世。他答了天启一世的话，却不以“死亡”自称，只是伸手拂了拂白色祭披上绣着的繁杂花纹，微微仰头露出颈上纯金打造的颈链，阳光下上头镶嵌的黄色钻石折射出夺目的光芒，胸口精致无比的胸针赫然是沃辛顿家族的家徽天使之翼。天启还来不及问话，难以置信的一幕便发生了——先前高呼“恩·沙巴·努尔”的君临城民众竟一齐下跪，朝天使长参拜，祈求晨曦之子光明之神*的庇佑。天使长微微颔首，赶紧上前去扶匍匐在脚边的老者，“Valar Morghulis.*”

老人颤抖地亲吻了天使长的权戒，受宠若惊地接受搀扶，起身站好这才郑重其事地回答道，“Valar Dohaeris. ”

目睹了天使长如此举动，天启沉吟了半晌，眼底一丝微不可见的杀机闪过，但他很快便收回了目光，“还愣在那做什么？跟过来，‘死亡’。”

“是。”天使长应了一声，朝老人微微一笑，左手在上右手在下交叠胸前，指尖轻点肩头，与此同时微微点了点头，低声说道，“愿吾主与晨曦同在。”

“愿光明永存世间。”

天启瞄了一眼飞到身边的天使长，顾忌人多口杂也没多说什么。

待回到王座厅之中，天启也不打算多听众人的歌功颂德，只是呵退一众文臣，只留下四骑士随侍。天启没多说什么，只是朝天使长招了招手，示意他过来。天使长不敢怠慢，快步走了过去，在王座之下的那层台阶坐了下来，小心翼翼地匍匐在天启脚边，“Your Grace…”

“我的小猛禽，你昨晚去哪了？”天启伸手抚上神使那头柔顺的金发，稍加用力拉扯，换来了一声闷哼。见天使长没有回答，天启也不恼，只是一把将他从地上揪了起来，搭上金发神使的腰侧，微微用力那花纹精美的腰带便应声而断，“战争”作为御林铁卫，哪能让人打搅国王陛下的好事，刚想让“饥荒”和“瘟疫”都退下，却被天启呵止，“谁让你们走的？把王座厅的大门给我敞开了！”天启一把扯下那圣洁纯白的神使长袍一角，欧米伽那白皙的臀部已暴露在空气之中，惹得其它三骑士都不由自主地低下了头，身为欧米伽的天使长却没有半点反抗，眼神发怔地任由天启扒下那一身已不足以遮羞的破布，习以为常地全裸立于王座之前。似乎不满意天使长如此淡薄的反应，天启有意撩拨了一下那淡金卷曲毛发之下的下体，“听说光明之神从不反对沉溺情欲，但祂怎么能容忍破了身的神使继续侍奉？”他甚至还探入欧米伽腿间那男性欧米伽不该拥有的私隐部位，“还是说早在你出生的的那一刻，便已注定要献身于神灵，所以祂才给了你这副身躯？”

帝王都是多疑之人，更何况是枕边人，这不是秘密，谁都知道“死亡”能成为四骑士之首，正是因为他甘愿献出身体，成为了天启的禁脔。战争年代天启一世能容忍天使长借箴言假传政令，放火烧遍七国神木林，也能容忍他借光明之神造势收买人心，但绝不表示他会容忍天使长企图颠覆王权。即使已不是圣洁之身的双性欧米伽神使，唯一迎来的处罚只是一场屈辱的公开情事，但也不是第一次了不是吗？

在天启一世的命令之下，天使长面无表情地转过身，大张羽翼以免遮挡任何一寸躯体，他全裸着一步一步走下王座前的台阶，腿间那缩成一团的性器随着走动晃动着。他近乎颤抖地爬上了御林铁卫搬来的雕花木桌，迎接一场公开“处决”，无法抑制的呻吟宣泄而出，惹得守在青铜橡木门边的御林铁卫一个个低着头，不敢细听。一场近乎粗暴的单方面情事在天使长近乎脱力昏迷之时，才宣告了结束。天启一把掰过天使长的脸，直视已失了神的蓝眸，“七国被伪神所迷惑，伪神可以站在通天塔上挑战我，但绝对不可能战胜我。我的孩子，你已经迷失了。”

“伪神？”天使长偏过头，不再看天启，只是哑着嗓子回答道，“我说过，吾主是唯一的真神。”

“冥顽不灵。我既真神，追随我，便不再有伪神。”天启抛下已经瘫软在木桌上的欧米伽，拂袖而去，“战争”立马快步跟上。“瘟疫”好心捡起地上残破不堪的衣物，本想为可怜的欧米伽披上，哪知天使长那雪白的羽翼登时褪去钢羽取而代之，鬓角的头发消失，面纹随之骤现，原本裸露的身躯更是覆上了一层银灰轻甲。众人不及反应，“死亡天使”展翅所射出的羽箭便已击碎了王座厅内那八面高耸狭长直达房顶的水晶落地窗。

“你才是伪神！”“死亡天使”俯冲下来，企图掐住天启的脖颈，却被“战争”用能力控制住了钢翼，一时间被定格在半空，“恩·沙巴·努尔，你不过就这点能耐，要不是靠我沃伦·肯尼思·沃辛顿三世借新神神谕造势，火烧神木林大挫史塔克士气，你以为埃里克·兰谢尔凭什么大杀四方，你又怎有资格登上铁王座？”

天启冷笑一声，并未回答“死亡天使”的话，只是来了一句，“‘战争’，你还再等什么？”

“Your Grace.”“战争”朝天启行了一礼，一甩手便将“死亡天使”从王座厅门外的长廊丢了出去，随后便双手平举，掌心向上，人以站立姿势跟着飞了出来，“能从这叛徒长廊被丢出去，你也不算亏。”“战争”微微一抬手，地牢的大门瞬间敞开，他一把捏住“死亡天使”的脖颈，轻而易举地将本就骨骼中空的欧米伽拎了起来，“要不是Your Grace舍不得你这张漂亮的小脸，会留你到今天？换做是我，你早不知道死几百回了。”说着，“战争”一甩手将“死亡天使”丢在了地牢门口。

“死亡天使”吐掉口中的鲜血，冷笑着强撑起身，“你骗得了天启，骗不了我。埃里克·兰谢尔，你以为杀了我有用吗？该从这叛徒长廊丢出来的，从来都不是我。吾主早有神谕，黑暗中本有七王，而兰谢尔是其中之一。”

“我已宣誓效忠天启一世恩·沙巴·努尔。”“战争”冷哼一声，“你走吧！我不杀欧米伽。离开维斯特洛，再也别回来。”

“终有一日，你会杀了天启，成为弑君者、背誓者。你会推翻天启三年暴政，与南境停战十年，你的封臣会在岁月流逝中战意尽失，你的儿子会因你的厚此薄彼而亡，你的女儿会因你备受苦楚，你的爱人会与你离心离德，你的继任者……”“死亡天使”微微勾起嘴角，留下了最后的预言，“等着吧，兰谢尔！你众叛亲离之日，就是我们再度相见之时。”

他扇动双翼，消失在夕阳余晕之中。埃里克望着“死亡天使”的背影，又回首看了眼风化残破的古堡，瞬间将骇人的预言抛在脑后，嘴角不由自主的勾起了难以察觉的弧度……

※

威彻斯特，学城，全维斯特洛最富书香气的所在。

由于学士不允许拥有所谓的政治偏向，无论政权如何更替都得效忠新主，这也使得学城得以在多年战火中幸免于难。

在天启时代以及之前的上千年，即使是贵族出身的欧米伽都没有资格进入学城，更何况是平民？因此，为了家族荣耀，南境贵族们通常会将顺位继承权靠后的子嗣送到这里学习，即便学成拥有学士项链的那一刻，就意味着自愿放弃家族姓氏，从此只与学士头衔相称。但政权更迭也就意味着人心变更，古老的传统早已被抛弃，大多数贵族出身的学士，最终还是抛不下家族荣辱。学城早已被贵族子弟所垄断，平民是不配认字的。

但威彻斯特的领主查尔斯·弗朗西斯·泽维尔并不这么认为。

泽维尔公爵一向都提倡人人平等，人人都应该有机会进入学城读书认字，即使不是为了成为学士。泽维尔公爵开始呼吁平民也开始进入学城学习一些简单易懂的知识，最起码学会写自己的名字。对此，现任国王兰谢尔一世并不敢苟同，愚民向来更便于统治，但国王陛下却也没出面制止威彻斯特公爵的此等行为。

作为泽维尔公爵的养子，斯科特·萨默斯是幸运的，他有幸和公爵的亲生子大卫一起被安排进了学城学习。斯科特端坐在授课堂靠窗的位置，据亚历克斯所说，斯科特只要稍微偏头，便可以看到哭泣码头过往的船只和忙碌于卸货的水手们。但可惜的是，斯科特看不见。并非他的眼睛有什么问题，只是由于变种能力的限制，他必须用黑色布条蒙住双眼，以免误伤他人。因此，他也要付出比别人更多的努力，才不至于在听盖文学士讲课时睡着。

“斯科特，兰谢尔家族家徽。”

盖文学士突然的提问，让斯科特吓了一大跳，好在问题不算难，斯科特稍微平复了一下心情，这才回答道，“头……头盔。”

“族语呢？”

斯科特有了几分迟疑，犹豫了好一会儿，并不确定的开了口，“By… by any means necessary.”

灰袍学士叹了口气，用一根细木棍轻轻打了一下斯科特的手背，“这句最有名，但不是兰谢尔家的族语。再好好想想。”

斯科特似乎被打疼了，手中的笔滚落到地上，他看不到，只能一边摸索着笔，一边回答，“Mutant Supremacy?*"还未答完便又挨了一下，吓得斯科特连连道歉，“对不起，盖文学士。我看不到，您没说过，我不知道。”

隐在暗处的骑士“砰”地一声出现在斯科特身边，捡起笔递到斯科特手里，又“砰”的一声回到阴影之中，速度快得让人几乎看不清。若不是那声响和刺鼻的硫磺味，只怕没人能发现有人突然出现过。对此盖文学士熟视无睹，只是用那细木棍敲了敲旁边黑发男孩的桌面，“大卫你来答。”

“Peace was never an option.”被唤作大卫的男孩对答如流，“我听陛下和父亲说起过。”

“很好，大卫！天启家族家徽。”敲了敲黑发男孩面前的桌子。

“金色金字塔。”大卫回答道。

“族语。”

“No more false gods.”

盖文学士满意地点了点头，继续问道，“何为伪神？”

“新神。”大卫的手被细木棍狠狠打了一下，吓得黑发男孩赶紧缩回了手。

盖文学士敲了敲一旁已经开始犯困的亚历克斯，让他来答，后者猛地惊醒，磕磕巴巴地说道，“旧……旧神……”

盖文学士无奈叹气，新木棍在桌面敲了好几下，“昨天的功课都没有温习吗？我再说一遍，是恩·沙巴·努尔。”

“那么，旧神和新神呢？”佩剑立在阴影之中的骑士突然轻声问道，“他们真实存在吗？他们是否是对立的？”

灰袍学士轻声叹气，似乎对此极为无奈，“科特，我说过很多次。他们真实存在。既是神灵，不过是各自庇佑一方，又怎么会有对立一说？”

名唤科特的骑士依旧隐在阴影之中，看不清面容，却继续发问，“但新神并非维斯特洛的神灵不是吗？几百年之前沃伦·沃辛顿一世带领家族从厄斯索斯迁徙到维斯特洛，也带来了新神信仰。但新神在维斯特洛真正盛行却是到了天启时代，这和天使长借新神造势有脱不开的关系。但为何天使长烧光神木林消失之后，魔法也随之消失在南境？”

“去趟教堂吧，科特，或许你会得到神启也说不定……”

※

不管是哪位帝王在位，权力的争夺总是万变不离其宗的话题，就算是天启时代也不例外。

天启一世在位不过短短十年，七年征战，三年暴政，成为维斯特洛最为短命的王朝。然而，真正利民的没有一件出自他的手笔，战争还未真正结束便已人心尽失。

早在战争年代，“饥荒”就已被逐出了权力中心，“战争”因沉迷情爱一时无心夺权，“瘟疫”更是沦为他人手中的利刃。再加之天启的无限宠爱，“死亡”也便成了四骑士之首。一句神谕就能开疆扩土，一句箴言就能排除异己，那么还有什么比操纵信仰更为可怕？一旦信仰超过一切，甚至高于王权，所有信徒就是神使的拥护者，如此以往将神使推上最高统治阶层只是时间问题。到那时别说是天启，甚至整个七国都能玩弄于股掌之间，染指铁王座不在话下。但天使长的野心又何止是铁王座？

好在从爱情中晃过神的“战争”看透了这一点，他在“死亡”彻底稳住脚跟之前，再度加入权力争夺，怂恿天启一世更改了族语，更是利用天启的轻信，设计天使长一点一点失去天启的信任，他甚至花重金买通民众当街跪拜天使长。最终天使长被一步一步拉下神坛，“战争”也以此巩固了自己的权力和地位。

终于在变种人大军 大胜重归君临城的第一天，天启一世下令放逐了天使长。之后开始了天启时代炼狱般的三年统治，无数南境变种人领主携家眷投靠北境。直到泽维尔公爵带领南境变种人起义军一路攻到君临城下，围了红堡逼天启一世退位。喝得烂醉的天启一世，仍歪坐在铁王座之上，命令身边仅剩的骑士“战争”杀光起义军，提泽维尔的头颅来见他。那一刻，忍无可忍的埃里克·兰谢尔最终应了天使长的预言，抛弃了“战争”骑士的称号，趁着烂醉如泥的天启转身准备回寝殿休息之时，拔出利剑砍下他的头颅，推翻了天启的统治。从此，君临城改名基诺莎，万磁王埃里克·兰谢尔一世即位。

即使推翻天启一世的统治，也不代表万磁王就愿意与北境相安无事。碍于多年征战，又经历天启一世三年暴政，新王急需巩固统治，南境亦是渴求休养生息，因此，泽维尔公爵自荐前往临冬城与老临冬城公爵霍华德·史塔克签订十年停战协议。

然而，权力的争夺就是场游戏，没有永远的赢家，也没有永远的输家。没有人会因为你取得一场兵不血刃的战争胜利，而对你俯首称臣。但所有人都会相信，救他于水火之中的信仰会是通往天堂的钥匙。

而信仰，往往带来的就是臣服。

祖辈几百年来的循序渐进的传教，再之战争年代为造势长达七年之久的加速扩张，晨曦之子光明之神在天使长有意宣扬之下，成了南境独一无二的神祇。这种影响力之可怕，甚至在 天使长离去十数年之后，还不足以抹去，他的预言从万磁王成为“弑君者”开始，便不断应验，人们相信，终有一天，天使长会再度归来。

而如今十年停战协议即将告止，温暖安逸的南境领主早已失了开战的心，然而苦寒荒芜的北境却开始新一轮的蠢蠢欲动……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *晨曦之子光明之神：即“新神”，自创神祇。  
> *“Valar Morghulis. ”：凡人皆有一死。答语是“Valar Dohaeris.”凡人皆需供奉。  
> *“Mutant Supremacy”：变种人至上。


	2. 守夜人总司令

※

绝境长城，七国之内最为宏伟的建筑，八千年前长夜结束之时，为了抵挡异鬼再度南下，“筑城者”布兰登命人以玄冰做基石，浇之以雪水，森林之子绿先知又以魔法为其加固，从而建成最初的长城。经过数千年的扩建和维护，绝境长城最终达到了从西至东延绵三百多英里、高七百英里的惊人规模，宛若一道屏障，斩断荒芜之地与七国的联系。在天气尚好的时候，人们甚至能在几英里之外看见灰白的绝境长城横亘在七国最北端。

长夜已经过去数千年，长城唯一的作用也成了抵御野人的入侵，有时就连守夜人们都会自己调侃，也许异鬼就是野人装神弄鬼的产物。长城以南那些趾高气扬的领主们，更是没把异鬼这种夜里唬孩童入睡的怪物当真。谁又知道异鬼到底会不会只是传说？建造长城的最初目的被人逐渐淡忘，守夜人军团也成了被抛之脑后的对象，放任他们在七国之北自生自灭。

守夜人作为长城的守卫者，曾经也被尊称为“黑骑士”。在守夜人军团最为辉煌的时期，长城十九处要塞屯兵可达上万人，光是黑城堡就有上千守军。而如今曾经代表维斯特洛无上荣光的守夜人军团落寞了，仍有驻军的要塞仅剩三座，就连守军也缩减到了区区五六百人，所谓自愿加入的除了无恶不赦的死刑犯，只剩些见不得人的私生子，也就总司令还勉强算是贵族出身，却是个犯了事自我放逐至此的槭枫堡公爵。即便活了数百年，詹姆斯·罗根·豪利特这个名字也早就被声色犬马的南境领主们抛诸脑后，谁又会在乎一个活该在王国之北受苦煎熬的烂人？

黑城堡司令塔，守夜人总司令的住所，陈设简陋却也没什么值得抱怨的，数百年来断断续续被“囚禁”于此，怨言早就消散在凄厉的寒风之中，更何况来到此地也是罗根当年自我放逐的选择，即便煎熬百年也不过就是自找苦吃罢了。

身着全黑铠甲，与黑夜完美的融为一体，罗根近乎懒散地倚在墙上，左手端着一杯几近冻住的黑麦酒，一头黑发乱糟糟的，没有半点守夜人总司令的威风。罗根从司令塔遥望长城以北，那除了白雪还是白雪的不毛之地。罗根·豪利特自认为活得实在是太久了，要不是腰间仍系着的家传瓦雷利亚钢剑的手柄上有着精美的狼獾刻饰，他都快忘了自己家族的族徽是什么样子，就连豪利特家族内部都已多次易主，早已成为守夜人总司令的前豪利特公爵，甚至连自己的后继者的姓名都没费心去了解。死亡是如此的遥远，经历了太多，罗根甚至觉得自己不配如此安稳的死去。罢了，只要有酒有肉，日子也就勉强过得下去。罗根抿了一口黑麦酒，感叹着上次喝上多恩夏日红仿佛是上辈子的事了。相比之下，黑麦酒还是过于苦涩了些。没有人会真正喜欢粗制滥造的黑麦酒，然而，入夜之后凄厉的寒风扑面，黑麦酒就显得不那么难以下咽了，也只有来上一杯才足以抵挡北境极寒之地刺骨的狂风，以此打发这了无生趣的无尽黑夜。

夜深了，酒劲侵袭，即使是寒风也无法阻止困意，然而，突如其来的轻响惊得罗根瞬间没了醉意。不及拔剑，右手尖利的骨爪已从指缝弹出，停在了来人的额前，“谁！”

那人登时惊出一身冷汗，认清来人的罗根这才缓缓收回钢爪，平复了一下情绪，没好气地来了一句，“什么事？”

“总司令大人，”冷汗从事务官的脸颊滚落，他近乎颤抖地递上手中的封了火漆印的信函，“君临城来信。”

豪利特总司令心中暗骂扰人清梦的渡鸦，却也只是点了点头，随手接过那信，便挥手示意事务官下去了。等人一走，司令塔这才恢复了平静，罗根懒得点灯，只是走到窗边借着月光细看那信上头的火漆印，不料上头竟是个莫名其妙的头盔——这族徽看着有几分眼生，罗根甚至嗅得出钢印是完全新制的，不带半点铁锈该有的刺鼻。这甚至不出自任何一个维斯特洛本有的家族，但大抵也能想到出自谁之手。数百年的岁月，罗根早已不是那个被自己新生利爪吓破胆的男孩，岁月没来得及磨平他的棱角，更是没有什么能让他罗根·豪利特惊恐万分的了。

埃里克·兰谢尔。

这个名字，罗根并不陌生，却不想与他有过多瓜葛。若非要事，也不至于往守夜人军团来信。用钢爪刮开火漆，罗根缓缓摊平了信纸，上头一大段字，罗根只看了一行，便失了兴趣——

_天启已死，新王登基。_

罗根微微皱眉，随手把信撕成数片丢进了火堆，那些纸片瞬间被熊熊燃烧的火焰吞噬。天下易主，又与我守夜人何干？八千多年绝境长城屹立不倒，只为抵御异鬼，而如今不过是严防那些野人南下罢了，就连永夜传说大多数守夜人都已不信，更别说那些南境生活安逸的领主们，也就只有外来的沃辛顿家族还在那妖言惑众的说着“Final darkness falls”，甚至还将“永夜将至”作为族语警示后人。而如今那个离经叛道的“神棍”家族不过只剩一个羸弱不堪的欧米伽，战争年代还在天启膝下讨巧卖乖，如今不也已被逐出维斯特洛多年。罗根自觉连感叹一下王朝更替的必要也没有，即使已经不记得当年究竟发生了什么，但数百年的风霜不是白受的，见过太多覆灭的家族，经历太多支离破碎的过往，罗根大抵也能猜到神使家族惨遭血洗，绝不是简单的“神谴”能解释的。天启崛起，神使灭亡。是谁灭了谁的门再清楚不过，又何须多言？谁又知道自称“天使长”的所谓沃伦·沃辛顿三世，究竟是不是真的是沃辛顿家族的子嗣？是沃辛顿家族哪一任家主的私生子，亦或者干脆只是冒名顶替？

当年听闻沃辛顿家族被灭族，罗根还大叹可惜，毕竟沃辛顿家族可是出了名的产美人，他们家的欧米伽各个都是一等一的出挑，看看天使长那精致的小脸就知道，当年羽毛枫*下会有多少美丽的容颜。罗根叹了口气，染指神使向来是重罪，据说会招来神谴。但好在豪利特家族向来百无禁忌，从不信这些牛鬼蛇神，特别是罗根那同父异母的哥哥维克特，就曾无数次在酒后大发厥词势要拿下沃辛顿家的欧米伽，活活操哭那些个金发蓝眼的外来婊子才算罢。然而，这些传说和酒后醉话都当不得真，罗根也没兴趣知道维克特是不是真的在沃辛顿被灭族前得偿所愿。烦躁地揪着自己的头发，罗根惋惜岁月还是过得太快了些，转眼在长城挥霍了近百年光景，也就此消磨掉了罗根当年那颗闯荡维斯特洛的浪子之心。然而罗根还来不急再做感叹，守夜人号角猛然响起，一声……

罗根嗖地一下站了起来，进入战备状态，眉头紧皱。近来风雪交加，雪地更是湿滑难行，根本没派游骑兵出去，这又会是谁？难不成是野人？不出罗根意料，号角又响了第两声。黑城堡里很静，众人已然有所戒备。长夏告终，凛冬将至，长城以北更是早已冰封一片，毫无食物可言。野人这时候来犯，只怕是为了粮草而来。罗根还来不及让守夜人们戒备，号角难以置信地响起了第三声。

这不可能！

罗根顿时瞪大了眼睛，不禁在口中默念那句早已遗忘了数百年的话，“一声友军归，二声强敌来，三声异鬼至。”

Seven hells！

罗根赶忙从司令塔出来，也不带手下，便独自乘连索升降梯前往长城顶端。远处白雪皑皑之中，无数双如冰潭般凄冷的眼睛毫无情绪地遥望着绝境长城，冰蓝的颜色饶是罗根也情不自禁地战栗。

Seven hells！真他妈的见鬼了！

※

泽维尔公爵亲自教授的维斯特洛史，不出所料是孩子们最为喜欢的课程，他们总会听得特别仔细，以便向一向亲和的威彻斯特公爵问各种问题。

“上课了，孩子们。今天我们要说的是守夜人军团。”战争年代因脊椎负伤失去行走能力的威彻斯特公爵，温和的朝孩子们微笑，缓缓地翻开了膝上那本篇幅惊人的史诗。

守夜人与绝境长城，孩子们最为喜欢的章节，或者说是斯科特最喜欢的章节。拗不过养子的公爵大人只能把本该是天启年代之后的课程提前授课。其实早在能力觉醒、彻底用黑布条蒙住双眼之前，斯科特就格外喜欢去养父的藏书阁翻看关于守夜人军团的史料记载，蒙了灰的史诗篇章颇为惊人，厚重的书页让年纪尚小的斯科特搬都搬不动上书桌，只能勉强把书从书架最底层挪出来，趴在地上勉强翻看。

而这些史诗之中，最为神秘的部分莫过于领兵前往长城以北，从此消失于冰雪之中的第九百九十七任守夜人总司令詹姆斯·豪利特。没有人知道守夜人军团为何在七年前突然倾巢而出前往长城以北，更是没人知道为何所有游骑兵连带总司令都一去不复返，这是段不为人知的秘史，或者说另有隐情。但这完全不是年满十二岁的斯科特该考虑的，他只是好奇，或者说吸引他的也只是守夜人总司令而已——小斯科特想象着寒风中身披黑甲的豪利特总司令骑着黑色骏马，腰佩瓦雷利亚钢利剑，率领守夜人军团，缓缓前往白雪皑皑的长城以北……

当然，这只是幼时斯科特对守夜人美好的念想，就连养父泽维尔公爵也不会告诉他一段永远不会写进史诗里的过往——

作为天启一世的第一任“死亡骑士”，詹姆斯·罗根·豪利特，不过是个杀父弑兄的逆子，加入守夜人军团也并非为了家族荣光，只是逃避现实之下的自我放逐。而将这段历史抹去的正是他的继任者，第二任“死亡骑士”，亦或者说史书上唯一的“死亡骑士”沃伦·沃辛顿三世，在无数权力争夺中的诸多手段之一。因而，现如今不过短短七年，到了斯科特手中的书卷已经仅剩支离破碎的片段，谁又知道，数十年、上百年之后，又是何光景？

遗忘，往往是比死亡更为残忍的刑法……

※

出身于贵族的詹姆斯·豪利特，其实并非一只真正的狼獾，只是如此秘辛一度被公爵夫人伊丽莎白掩盖得极好，以至于园丁之子就此成了槭枫堡*公爵约翰·豪利特的次子。

当然，詹姆斯可不奢望能继承什么破爵位，他甚至对槭枫堡公爵这个名号没有半点兴趣，一心只想逃离家族。无奈豪利特家族的长子小约翰夭折，作为次子的詹姆斯不得不被家族当作继承人培养。但所有人都知道，詹姆斯的心根本不在这，他对所谓的家族荣耀毫无兴趣，槭枫堡的红枫更是看得让人心生厌倦。因此，詹姆斯开始和与他一同长大的玩伴——园丁之子维克特计划着出走槭枫堡，加入雇佣兵团出走厄斯索斯。

然而，母亲伊丽莎白与园丁托马斯的私情意外被豪利特公爵撞破，自知难逃一死的托马斯拼死一搏，却失手杀了槭枫堡公爵。一时愤怒的詹姆斯能力觉醒，杀了园丁托马斯自以为为父报仇，却没想到自己所杀的竟是生父，而维克特竟是自己同父异母的哥哥。那时的詹姆斯对此一无所知，他甚至还不是人们所熟知的豪利特总司令，正值年少的他被自己新生的骨爪吓破了胆，手上又添了人命，只得连夜与哥哥维克特逃离槭枫堡，花上一金币，登上一艘驶向厄斯索斯的商船。

“罗根怎么样？”维克特突然开了口。

“什么？”詹姆斯似乎没听懂，醉醺醺地回了一句。这艘商船从多恩出发，专门运送夏日红美酒去厄斯索斯，詹姆斯多给船长塞了几枚金币，给他和维克特换来了可以畅饮夏日红的特权。

“你该不会想顶着‘詹姆斯·豪利特’这么个名字，加入黄金团吧，吉米？”维克特灌了一大口酒，伸手搂住詹姆斯的脖子。

“詹姆斯这个名字很普遍好吧！”詹姆斯愤愤地拨开维克特的手，船上漂泊的日子数也数不清，好在还有美酒作陪，也不至于太过寂寞。

“豪利特可不普通，吉米。谁不知道南境就那么几个家族，别纠结，罗根是个好名字。”

“那你他妈的怎么不改成罗根！”

“认真的？维克特·克利德，谁知道我他妈的是谁！”

觉得维克特说得好像挺有道理，詹姆斯也没多说什么，反倒是维克特不罢休地说道，“船从多恩出发，你可以叫罗根·沙德*，或者干脆叫罗根·梅普尔*。”

“罗根。”詹姆斯，不，现在应该是罗根说道，“就，罗根。”

前往厄斯索斯的确是舟车劳顿了些，但好在黄金团并不难找。作为最庞大也最昂贵的佣兵团，黄金团的创立者“寒铁”伊葛·河文，亦是“庸王”伊耿四世的合法化私生子，现如今似乎也只有这样的地方才正适合罗根和维克特。

“新来的？”背负双刀的金发男人歪了一下头，朝罗根伸出手，“‘黄金在上，寒铁在下’，欢迎来到流亡者和他们的后代的收容所。我是韦德·威尔森。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *羽毛枫：自创植物名，状似羽毛，会结球状翅果。长夏洁白如雪，一旦进入凛冬，叶色则转变为血红色。  
> *槭枫堡：自创地点名，豪利特家族属地，地处南境。  
> *沙德：Sand，多恩私生子姓氏。  
> *梅普尔：Maple，槭枫堡私生子姓氏。


End file.
